


How to add a reaction gif to a comment

by ao3commentoftheday



Series: How to AO3 [5]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Animated GIFs, Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Gen, Reaction gifs, comments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao3commentoftheday/pseuds/ao3commentoftheday
Summary: Instructions on how to add a reaction gif or other image to a comment.
Series: How to AO3 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854832
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	How to add a reaction gif to a comment

AO3 does not host images, so you can't just upload an image to a comment. Instead, you need to use html coding to insert an image from somewhere else on the internet. The process itself is fairly simple:

  1. Find the gif you want to use. You can do this via a google image search or by using sites like imgur. The gif needs to be on the internet somewhere. This won't work if it's on your phone or your computer. If you want to use an image you created, you need to upload it to the internet first.
  2. Right-click on the gif and copy the **image address** \- _not_ the image!
  3. In the comment window, use the following html: <img src="paste image address here">
  4. It's also a good idea to add an image description so that the visually impaired can know what image you're using. You can do this with an alt description. You add that in to the html like this: <img src="paste image address here" alt="write a description of the image here">
  5. Profit (or at least, make the author happy)



The quotation marks in the html are necessary, so don't forget them. Also, if you're doing this on mobile, make sure that your phone isn't changing the quotation mark style. You need to use "straight quotes" not “curly quotes.”


End file.
